starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiel Andris
Raiel Andris (3 BBY - ) was an executive technician for the Bank of the Core, reporting directly to co-chairs Yosep Tonith and Pecu Neri. While most of her time was spent working on the Bank's fleet of starships and maintaining its enormous database, she often accompanied Tonith and Neri on more proper Bank business, learning at the feet of two of the galaxy's greatest financial minds. She, like her employers, was a native of the planet Muunilist. Background thumb|right|290px|Harnaidan City, Muunilist. Raiel Andris was born on Muunilist to a pair of near human immigrants, both a part of the planet's common caste. Her father was a notary, while her mother worked as a reporter - nothing so glorious as a financier, engineer or a lawyer, professions which dominated the world's upper caste. Raiel had two sisters born three years before herself, twins named Rune and Rian, with whom she was very close. Raiel had a pleasant upbringing, though she learned quickly that if she did not want to end up manipulated or simply dismissed out of hand by her homeworld's Muun population that she would have to work twice as hard in order to break even. She applied herself during her schooling and while she struggled at first, she was soon learning at a rate comparable to her classmates. This fact alone drew the notice of her instructor, who notified the proper board. Her academic career would be watched closely for further improvements and by the time she was ready to attend university, she was invited to study at the prestigious Harnaidan College, an honor rarely given to non-Muun students. Thrilled to have earned a chance at some upward mobility within the planet's castes, Raiel accepted. While many of her fellows majored in law, advanced mathematics and finances, Raiel studied engineering, having always enjoyed working with her head and her hands. Despite her racial handicap, she made several friends during her time at the College, due to her work ethic and decidedly Muun way of thinking; her classmates often joked that while she was a bit short and hairy, she was most certainly a Muun at heart. During her final year of studies, she interned with the Bank of the Core, performing odd jobs around its Muunilist office. Fetching caf, maintaining servers and repairing starships were all duties that she performed, all under the watchful eye of bank employees. Her supervisor did not notice when Raiel was able to alter her records in the bank's database to skim a small amount of credits off the top to help pay for her tuition. Bank manager Yosep Tonith did notice, however, and after a conversation with the girl, decided that she would make a fine apprentice - she was clearly an industrious and creative mind, and that could prove invaluable to the bank... not to mention the bank's bottom line. Financial records set straight, Raiel was hired directly out of College as a technician attached to Tonith - a substantial jump up the caste ladder, as Tonith was a member of the CSA's Direx Board. Category: CSA Characters Category: Near Humans